


一个有毒的脑洞

by bernolli



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	

01

Bucky又被甩了。

这次甩他的对象公然劈腿。Natasha把那个不要脸的负心汉揍了个半死。Sam给他递了一杯伏特加。他一口气把那杯伏特加干了个底朝天，然后把杯子啪的拍在桌上，Sam尽职的又给他倒了一杯。

“嘿，”一个红头发的年轻女孩加入了他们，“哇哦，又被甩了？”

“嘘，Wanda，“Sam瞪了她一眼，比出三根手指，“这次有三个礼拜，三个礼拜啊，多不容易。”

“有什么了不起，我们再找。”Wanda拍了拍Bucky厚实的肩膀。Bucky委屈的看了她一眼。他真的很伤心。

Bucky Barnes，一个三观端正两袖清风天天向上的美帝主义接班人，响应奥巴马总统的伟大号召，三年前大大方方的出了柜，成为了纽约城千千万万基佬中的一名小基佬。基佬这年头没什么丢人，但是一个出柜三年既没脱处也没男票的小基佬就有点挂不住了。Bucky个头标准，184cm，体重嘛，曾经高中时的布鲁克林一枝花只有140磅大学时也不知被谁带上了胡吃海喝的歪门歧途体重一路飙升至如今的200磅，冬天套上棉袄从后面看上去活脱脱一只西伯利亚小熊，但那些都不打紧，毕竟这里是纽约，小胖子也有春天，Bucky真正的问题在于，他是个基佬，却是个体重200磅面瘫不爱说话并且力大如牛的纯零基佬。人说心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇，那TM是形容那些威猛小攻的，Bucky既是猛虎也是蔷薇。但是外面那些瞎眼的只把他当成老虎压根看不到他纤细的内里。

Bucky把酒杯边缘咬的嘎嘣嘎嘣响，可怜巴巴的对着手指头。Natasha捏了捏他肉呼呼的脸蛋，几不可闻的叹了口气。这几年她帮Bucky介绍过不少对象，一半把Bucky当成威猛小攻抛媚眼送香吻勾引了半天发现Bucky居然是个受当即就一脸惋惜的摇着屁股走了，Bucky羡慕的看着他们摇屁股的姿态想着自己什么时候也能摇的那么自然好看，Natasha骂他缺心眼，另一半则渣的各有千秋，有的纯粹对处男感兴趣，第一次约会就想把Bucky搞上床，被Bucky扔到门板上脑袋砸了几个包，有的想和Bucky玩限制Play，Bucky吓得掉头就跑，其中一个家伙家里的地板都被Bucky砸穿了，还有的招架不住Bucky努力学来的那套小受必会81招，比如看恐怖片到了吓人的地方要嘤咛一声扑进小攻怀里，那小攻给Bucky一下撞出三米远，第二天电话就再也打不通了。

Bucky苦恼的咬着嘴唇，Wanda翻了翻他的背包，“小甜饼! Bucky你该早点拿出来。”

Bucky看着那些小甜饼不由得又红了眼圈，那是他给那个劈腿渣攻烘焙的小甜饼，他以为前天晚上他能顺利脱处像那些屁股摇的很好看的小基佬一样有一个可以炫耀的男票，Wanda亲了亲他的脸蛋，“Bucky, 我保证给你找一个超级无敌威猛又纯良的绝世好攻。”她咬了一口小甜饼， 脸上露出陶醉的属于一个幸福吃货的表情，“看在这些小甜饼的份上， Bucky，你值得一根绝赞的老二。”

Bucky微微羞红了脸。

天可怜见，他这么贤良淑德，会洗衣服做点心织毛巾，还能在卧室里浪的气壮山河，凭什么就不能赐他一个像样的小攻。

02

“Natasha，”Sam指着吧台上发亮的手机，“你手机响半天了。”

“噢，”Natasha按下接听键，“Hi，哪位？天，居然是你，什么时候回来的？好啊，我现在在酒吧，要过来玩吗？没事，我们还早，ok，我们等你。”

Natasha放下手机对Wanda挑了挑眉，“Steve回来了。”

Wanda差点尖叫出声，眼角不着痕迹的瞟了一眼依旧沉浸在甩啦甩啦悲伤中的Bucky用口型对Natasha说，“Steve还单身吧？”

Natasha从鼻腔里冷哼一声，“那朵高岭奇葩有对象就见鬼了。”

Sam晃了晃手中的鸡尾酒，“谁让你们那么激动？”

“未来的对象。”Wanda悄悄指了指Bucky。

“还没见面你们怎么那么肯定。”Sam不以为意，以Bucky的纪录这一个能撑一个月就该念阿弥陀佛了。

Natasha和Wanda相视一笑。

*

半个小时后一个头发璀璨堪比金子的年轻男子推开酒吧大门四处眺望了一下精准的发现了Natasha，“嘿，”金发男子笑容灿烂的跟Natasha和Wanda拥抱。

一旁Sam瞪直了眼，卧槽，倒三角八块腹肌，这小攻能看得上Bucky?

Bucky瞥了来人一眼，咕咚咽了一大口伏特加，金发碧眼，体健貌美，胯下一大包，男神标配。巨咚男神随意的往他身边一站，他害羞的快把脸埋进酒杯里了。

“这次回来不走了?”Natasha帮Steve叫了杯龙舌兰。

“不走了，”Steve两手撑在吧台上，“刚找了份不错的工作。”

“健美教练？”

“拳击教练。”Steve愉快的说。

Bucky又咕咚咽下一大口伏特加，男神是拳击教练，这人设有点屌，他能预见被男神大咚操的不要不要的时候男神将用多么有力的臂膀把他拖回来继续狂干猛操的场景了。呀，想想就快湿了。

“这是Bucky,”Natasha搂着Bucky滚圆的小腰郑重向Steve介绍，“来，打个招呼。”

Steve上下打量了Bucky一遍把Bucky臊的差点躲到Natasha身后。

“嘿，Bucky，我叫Steve，是Nat的老朋友。”Steve露出八颗牙，极具奥运迎宾标准的微笑着。

“你好。”Bucky面无表情内心波涛汹涌的回应。

“哇，你喝伏特加，酒量真不错。”Steve自来熟的拍上Bucky的肩膀。

突然被男神近身接触Bucky一个不小心激动又害羞的捏碎了酒杯，酒水撒了男神一身，Steve嘴眼张的老大，Bucky看见Steve的表情差点哭出来，Wanda赶紧递给他一包纸巾，Bucky慌里慌张的接过手忙脚乱的擦着男神的大胸，一边擦一边难过，怎么办，还没机会把小受必会81招搬出来就惹男神讨厌肯定没机会在男神面前脱裤子摇屁股了，Bucky泪眼朦胧的盯着男神的裆，心里像西伯利亚的冰原一样哇凉哇凉。

“抱歉抱歉，吓着你了。”被泼了一身的男神竟然主动向他道歉。男神的光圈更闪亮了。Bucky更惆怅了。Bucky没发现男神看他的时候翘起了嘴角。

Steve内心澎湃，Bucky刚才那副慌张的小模样像丘比特的箭一下射中了他，作为一个16岁还是个豆芽菜起就立志做一名24K纯攻的男人，他瞬间下定决心一定要操到Bucky,想象一下那两片漂亮的嘴唇喊老公的样子裤子就紧的不行。

Natasha瞥了一眼Steve,又看了看Bucky,冲Wanda使了个眼神，电灯泡，撤，这俩王八看绿豆，对上眼了。

03  
“嘿，帅哥。”一个屁股扭的极为风骚的小受在Natasha和Wanda撤退后见缝插针的挤到Steve和Bucky中间，用浪的肉眼可见的表情勾搭Steve。

Steve习以为常的笑了笑没表示反对，眼角偷偷扫了一下面无表情的低头盯着吧台桌面的Bucky，“来一杯伏特加。”

Bucky默默的听着，嘴里牙齿咬得嘣嘣响，讨厌鬼讨厌鬼，非要挤在他和男神中间，Bucky郁闷的往那小受下身看，啊，简直太特么不要脸了，那小受整个身子贴在Steve身上，还试图去蹭Steve的裆。

一杯新调制的伏特加被推到Steve面前。Steve身边的小受娇滴滴的说，“这酒太烈，我受不了。”

Steve嘴角微微上扬，越过他把酒杯递给Bucky,“刚刚很抱歉，这是赔你的酒。”

Bucky受宠若惊的抬头看着Steve,男神不愧是男神，他不需要展示那根能让他欲仙欲死的大咚就已经把他收的服服帖帖，他完蛋了。

Bucky那双直愣愣看着他的大眼睛让Steve内心卷起了层层浪花，他无法克制的想象Bucky那双可爱无辜的大眼睛噙着泪水在他身下一边哭哭啼啼一边喊亲哥哥情哥哥的小模样。打住，打住，再想下去他要去日酒吧桌子了。

尽职的线人酒保小哥Sam给Natasha发了条短信，“Bucky脱处指日可待。”

*  
贴着Steve的小受并没有因为Steve给Bucky买了杯酒就知难而退，他没把那只西伯利亚小熊放在眼里，反倒肆无忌惮贴的更近了，近得能闻到Steve身上沐浴露的香气，Steve刚想移开一点距离没想到那小受突然嗷的叫了一声。Bucky默默的撅着嘴，叫你浪叫你浪，Steve值得最浪的，你不合格。

那小受气不打一出来，想不到这小毛熊看着一脸无辜居然会使阴招，他毫不客气的推了Bucky一把。Bucky毫无悬念的被推倒在地上，屁股摔的生疼。Bucky忍着屁股疼，心里默默的对屁股君说对不起，等见着了男神的大咚今天的一切牺牲都是值得的。

“你干什么！？”Steve一把把摔在地上的Bucky拉起来，一边冲那小受吼，“你瞧他这细胳膊细腿的摔伤了怎么办。”

Bucky屁股疼的眼泪汪汪在Steve眼里越发显得楚楚可怜。男神单手就把体重200磅的他跟小鸡仔似的提了起来，这惊人的臂力让他此时此刻只想紧紧抱住男神的大腿求操。绝不能让其他人抢走。

瞧这可怜的吓坏了的小东西。Steve心里翻腾着护花的热情，把Bucky一把挎在肩上不由分说的要送人回家离开这间危险的酒吧。

Bucky紧张的屁股都缩紧了，晕乎乎的想他这是要挨操了吗。好兴奋又好紧张，怎么办，怎么办，男神喜欢什么体位，什么play，什么口味的润滑剂，他应该浪一点还是矜持一点，在床上应该喊男神情哥哥还是好老公……麻蛋，感觉脑袋负荷过载快冒烟了。

*  
Bucky的小公寓收拾的布林布林，当Steve踏进这间小公寓的客厅时一时无处下脚，地板干净的让他不好意思进门。Bucky羞答答的给他拿来一双备用拖鞋，“请，请进。”

“多谢。”Steve换上拖鞋后开始打量客厅里的陈设，毫无疑问Bucky爱猫，爱粉色系装饰以及织围巾。沙发上有一条打了一半的围巾，其中打好的一角上用花体勾着一个人的名字，Kevin，Steve顿时觉得胸口一紧，默默在心里念了一遍情敌的名字，切，Kevin,一听就知道是个花花公子。

Bucky慌里慌张的抢过Steve手中的围巾，脸涨的通红，“不，不是男朋友。”

Steve心里绽放了一朵大烟花，yeah,我就知道叫Kevin的不是什么好东西。Bucky的小菊花由我来守护。

“要吃点心吗？”Bucky好不容易顺溜的说出一个完整句子。他想起厨房里还有些小点心。

“咳，”我想吃你，Steve在心里接下去，“好啊。”

Bucky用水晶盘子盛了几种他最拿手的点心，脸红红的蹭到Steve身边坐下，Steve正想伸手去拿没想到Bucky拿起一块就往他嘴里塞。小受必会81招，温柔的用美食抓住他的胃，亲手投喂让他品尝你的心意他必会对你怦然心动。

Steve噎的满脸通红，Bucky吓得赶紧使用海姆立克急救法一把拉起Steve从后背抱住他，双手握拳叠在他胃部一顿猛捶。Steve被捶的眼冒金花，一阵干咳后危机解除。

Bucky搓着手低垂着眼睛不敢看他，太好了，第一次喂男神吃东西就差点谋杀人家。他小声抽泣了一下，努力忍住眼泪但泪珠还是不受控制的啪嗒啪嗒砸到地板上。

真的小攻怎么能让小受在床上以外的地方哭泣，Steve义不容辞的单手抬起Bucky下巴，只见那小可怜眼圈通红，嘴角颤动，长长的睫毛上还挂着亮闪闪的泪珠，他得修正这个错误，不能在24K纯攻修炼史上留下这么大的污点，Steve深吸一口气精准无误的吻在了Bucky丰润的嘴唇上。

Bucky怔了一秒后，脑中一百个小人齐齐吹着喇叭跳起了桑巴舞，男神吻我了，男神吻我了，初吻没了，初夜还会远吗。

Steve在吻住Bucky的同时偷偷从沙发上捞起那条绣着Kevin名字的围巾扔到地上一脚把那半成品给踢进了沙发缝里。

Bucky是我的。

04  
Steve把Bucky吻得晕头转向满脸通红，Bucky一副呼吸困难的样子软在他胸口直喘气，Steve得意的一挑嘴角，对战果表示满意，这腰一亲就软，等真刀真枪的弄起来不得化成一滩春水，Steve在心里吹了声惬意的口哨。

Bucky颤巍巍的从睫毛下方瞥了Steve一眼，只见男神面上笑的一派高深，不知道男神是不是在嫌弃他没经验，殊不知他那可怜又可爱的一眼释放了Steve心中的野兽，激得他抱着Bucky又一顿好啃，Bucky觉得自己上下两片嘴唇都快被Steve吸破了。 男神喜欢霸道play，Bucky兴奋的腰一抖。

Steve试探着把手探进BuckyT恤下摆里，Bucky察觉到Steve的意图屏住了呼吸，终于要来了，不料在Steve的手接触到Bucky皮肤的一瞬间，Steve听到了一声恐怖片女主角似的尖叫，他闪电般的收回手连声道歉，“对不起，对不起，额，”一阵尴尬的沉默后，Steve无奈的挠头，“我们今天就到这儿？”

Bucky也吓坏了，眼见着梦想就要成真的时候他居然那么失态，他不知道自己为什么要叫，他应该叫，但不是这个时候，更不是这种叫法，唯一的解释是他的肌肤饥渴的太久以至于兴奋到恐怖的地步。小受必会81招里没有教他被男神摸到发出类似恐怖片的叫声时该怎么应对，但他绝不能让Steve走，他喜欢Steve，于是他想了想在他不长的基佬生涯中小基佬们约炮时干的第一件事是什么——脱裤子，亮鸡鸡。

Steve显然没猜中这么神奇又放浪的展开，但是他没有被吓到，一个24K纯攻在一个主动脱裤子的小可爱面前怎么能退缩。进攻的号角已经吹响，士兵，前进！

Bucky脱掉裤子和小内内羞涩不安的站在Steve灼热的视线下，出于害羞他想伸手遮挡一下已经半立起来的小Bucky, Steve一眼看穿了他的企图先一步握住他的手腕背到身后，铁匝一般结实的握力让Bucky兴奋的啜泣了起来，小Bucky挺立的更加精神。Steve坏笑道，“喜欢这样？”回应他的是Bucky更响的一声啜泣。

“就在这沙发上操你怎么样？”Steve把Bucky压在沙发背上。  
Bucky紧张的屁股一绷，身体却乖乖的顺着Steve的力道趴在沙发背上，哪里都行，只要是Steve。虽然有点害怕，但是会好的，大家都说最后会爽到。Steve不会让他失望的。  
Steve欣赏着眼前圆润的屁股，捏了几下手感颇佳，Bucky拼命忍住叫出声的冲动，他不敢在这节骨眼上出错，他今天干的蠢事够多了。

“小傻瓜，”Steve咬了一下Bucky的耳朵，“第一次怎么也得在床上。”说着，一把扛起Bucky走向卧室。Bucky还没有他的沙袋重，以后得多喂他吃点。

*  
“Nat,”Natasha被电话里的嘶哑嗓音吓了一跳，“是我，Bucky。”  
“你感冒了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你嗓子怎么了？”  
“叫多了。”Bucky毫无愧色。  
“才一个晚上他就把你搞成这样，不行，我去收拾他。”Natasha撸起袖子准备去干架。  
“别，Nat，Steve人超好，他真的超级好。谢谢你。”  
“好吧，是你浪，我错怪他了。谢什么啊，你喜欢就好。”  
“我就想问一件事…”Bucky语气变得小心翼翼。  
“想知道Steve什么？”  
“你爷爷那套二战军服还在吗？”  
Natasha眼珠子一转，“滚蛋，你们两个大浪货，我爷爷都入土为安多少年了，他那么大年纪受不了这刺激！”  
娜娜真小气，Bucky撅了撅嘴。在床上翻了个身，屁屁还有点疼，Steve猛得像头发怒的小公牛，顶得他除了放开嗓门叫唤其他什么也干不了，拳击教练的身手货真价实。想到这里他又呵呵傻笑起来，终于不是可怜兮兮的小处男了，yeah~

05  
Bucky勾着身子红着眼眶紧紧抱着胸前一团不明物体走进拳击馆，T恤领子清晰可见的被扯得惨不忍睹，头发凌乱的像刚刚遭受了可怕的电击，此时正在指导学员的Steve瞥见这番景象几个箭步冲到Bucky面前，紧张兮兮的问，“Bucky，怎么了？有人欺负你？”说着Steve向Bucky身后警惕的探望，几秒钟后实习教练Scott从后面气喘吁吁的追进来，“居然跑那么快。”

 

Scott弯腰双手撑住膝盖大口大口喘气，“你就不能跑慢点吗小熊仔，那些人不敢追上来。”

 

Steve面色一凝，“Scott，怎么回事，什么人欺负Bucky？”身为一枚优质小攻应该时刻准备着以堪比新一代特斯拉的时速冲向四面八方力保全天候全方位的护花，而今天他明显失职的一塌糊涂，更糟的是英雄救美的似乎还另有其人。Steve心中警铃大作，这剧情走向太危险了，原配不如天降，Scott危险等级AAA。

 

Scott眼神复杂的看着捏紧拳头不知道是想揍他还是揍外面那谁谁谁的Steve挠了挠头，“我也是凑巧路过。（Steve：你早不路过晚不路过偏偏赶得那么巧，我看你是早有预谋）刚巧看见Bucky给几个小混混堵在巷子里（Steve：炮灰小混混，黑暗的小巷道，惊慌失措的小美人，凑巧路过的男主角，这狗血的设定要不要一次凑这么齐），Bucky抱着那个盒子死不撒手，小混混们误以为是什么值钱玩意豁了命的抢，（Steve的心纠起来），我正准备上去帮忙，还没看清楚怎么回事那些小混混就都躺倒了。（Steve：Wait a moment,这和设定的不一样啊）我想过去看看Bucky有没有受伤，结果他一路狂奔到这里…” Scott喘了口气，指着Bucky,“你这脚程，怎么不去参加奥运会啊。”

 

“Steve的午饭没有了….”Bucky伤心的咕哝，声音里抖着我见犹怜的颤音。一双弥漫雾气的大眼睛委委屈屈的看了一眼Steve，Steve那颗布鲁克林的小心脏瞬间碎成了八瓣。Scott总算明白Bucky跟命一样护在胸前的是什么东西了，那几个被揍断肋骨的小混混也是日了狗了。瞧Steve脸上那副温柔到死心疼到哭的表情，Scott决定默默的退出活动布景。

 

“Steve…”

“Bucky”

“Steve”

“Bucky”

 

“今天也好想烧他们俩啊。”Scott发出感慨。

学员们纷纷表示赞同。


End file.
